A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flower bouquets, more specifically, a device for holding a bouquet of flowers.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with bouquet holding apparatuses. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a bouquet holding apparatus that involves a plurality of inner rings that can rotate about the interior of a larger ring, and of which the inner rings can support an individual or a plurality of flowers or items included within the bouquet.
The Specht Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,237) discloses a device for assembling elaborate bouquets including a workholder and support means for supporting the workholder in a cantilever fashion. However, the device is not suited for supporting a flower bouquet in a vase or watering container without being obstructive or otherwise in view of the watering container.
The Miller Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,103) discloses a standard for preparing hand bouquets. However, the device is directed to hand bouquets and a stand that supports said hand bouquets in a position analogous to when said bouquet is being carried by hand and not a bouquet holding device having an outer ring surrounding a plurality of inner rings that can rotate about the inner circumference of the outer ring in order to enable various flowers or objects of the bouquet to rotate freely.
The Hnedrix at al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,813) discloses a flower arrangement stand with multiple work station blocks for maintaining pew and bouquet holders stable while making up flower arrangements using the holders. However, the stand is suited for use while creating the floral arrangement, and not in addition to supporting the bouquet while in a vase or watering container.
The Van Zuylen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,365) discloses a device for arranging a bunch of flowers, in particular, a twisted bunch of flowers. Again, the device is suited for use in preparing a bouquet, but not while the bouquet is in use.
The Helgeson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,261) discloses a flexible grid for use in guiding a person to arrange flowers, and the like, including a number of openings formed therein, by woven-together fully fabric-coated, flexible wires. However, the grid limits movement of the flowers and objects of the bouquet while in use.
The Hasty Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,644) discloses a bouquet holder assembly. However, the bouquet holder assembly does not have a plurality of inner rings that can rotate about a track located along the inner periphery of an cuter ring, and of which the inner rings are free to rotate while in use in supporting the flowers and other objects of the bouquet.
The Krumholz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,203) discloses a flower support. Again, the flower support does not have a plurality of inner rings that can rotate about a track located along the inner periphery of an outer ring, and of which the inner rings are free to rotate while in use in supporting the flowers and other objects of the bouquet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bouquet holding device that includes an outer ring that supports a plurality of inner rings that can rotate about the inner periphery of the outer ring, and of which enables flowers and objects of the bouquet to rotate freely during arrangement of the bouquet or while the bouquet is in use. In this regard, the bouquet holding device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.